Always There But Never Noticed
by team vampire 456
Summary: At 14 Bella and Jasper like each other. But Renee moves Bella away from him and the gang. 3 yrs later though, Bella comes back, a changed person physically and emotionally. Will either Jasper or Bella ever work up the courage to confess their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

MUST READ!!!  
Claire (.) is writing this story with Shantel  
(team vampire 456)! We are co-writing this story together.  
Claire writing! 

This is the last thing that I'll ever say  
I'll be there when the world falls down  
And all your friends are gone forever  
– Friends by Red Car Wire 

14 years old; Bpov  
Today was the day. Today, I'm going to tell one of my best friends, Jasper,  
that I love him. Okay… well, that probably won't happen. But people can  
dream to have the guts can't they? I've told myself this every day since  
a couple months ago when I realized I loved him.  
I just then got a text.  
Bella-  
Every1 is comin  
over to ur house in  
30min. Wear  
Sumpin cute!

-Alice

It's just like my friends to invite themselves over. I don't really care;  
we are all like one big family. Though some of us like each other, you get the  
point. I like Jasper, Alice likes some kid named Tyler Crowley in our class,  
and Rose likes Edward. I'm not really sure who the boys like; we don't  
really talk about THAT aspect of our lives with the boys. If I had to guess  
though… I would have to say that Edward likes Rose back, but they both are  
too afraid to admit it. Emmett likes Jessica Stanley; and I'm still not sure  
about Jazz. I hope that he likes me, but why would he?  
I have frizzy shoulder length hair, muddy brown eyes, and rainbow colored  
braces. Fashionable, yeah, I know. I also am not skinny like my friends. I'm  
not fat or anything, but average weight. So in short, I'm not even close to  
attractive. And it's not even my appearance. I'm so shy it's socially  
incorrect. I know it's weird to think of myself as socially incorrect, but  
I know I am. I just don't know how to gain the confidence and raise my  
self-esteem not even a little bit.  
I decide to stop moping and get ready. I go in my closet and pull out green  
sweat pants and an orange baggy tee. Green and orange go together, right? I  
guess it doesn't really matter though; it isn't like I'll look cute if I  
wear anything different. It'll just look like I'm trying too hard.  
(A/N: Check out her outfit + braces on my page!)  
I sigh and run my brush through my knotty hair. I think I just lost my brush. Great! Not.  
Grumbling, I give up and brush my wired teeth. Just two more years; then I can  
get theses cages off.

Din.

Ding.  
Di.  
Di.  
Ding.  
Di.  
Din.  
OW!  
ding dong!  
My friends are here. And it sounds like Emm was ringing the bell till someone  
hit him.  
I run down my stairs, tripping over my own feet, and open my front door.  
My breath nearly catches as I see Jasper wrestling Emmett in the front lawn.  
Guess it was Jazz who hit him. Ha!  
I take a deep breath, recovering from seeing Jasper, and say to my friends,  
"Hey guys; come on in."  
Rosalie and Edward walked in first, talking animatedly to each other. Then I  
hear a screech.  
"Alice! What's the matter?" I ask frantically, scanning her 4'11  
stature. Yes, I said 4'11. She is super short, but she is beautiful in her  
own unique way. She has black hair spiked out in an orderly fashion and an eye  
for fashion. Don't even get me started on how hyper she is.  
"What. Are. You. Wearing!" She asks horrified. I self-consciously look  
down at my outfit. I know it's bad, but it's nothing out of the normal.  
"Nothing Ali, now go in the living room." I say calmly.  
She huffs and walks away. Oops. I hope I didn't upset her too much.  
"Wait Ali, I'm sorry." I apologize, making her turn around.  
Her tinkling laugh fills the room and she shakes her head; then continued to  
walk.  
I nervously turn around, to find Emmett and Jasper walking my way patting each  
other's backs, laughing.  
"Hey guys." I greet, quietly.  
"Hey Bells!" Emmett booms, swinging me in a giant bear hug. Emmett… how  
can I explain him? I guess there is only one word to describe him with. Big.  
Not in a fat kinda way, but as in he has MAJOR MUSLES! He may just be 14, but  
dude has a defined six pack. And before you ask, no I definitely don't like  
him! He is like my brother! Plus, he isn't my type.  
Mine is more bright blue eyes, tall & fit, and honey golden hair. Not that  
I'm describing anyone…  
"Come on Emm, she probably can't breathe, let 'er down." Spoke a  
smooth southern accent. I look over Emmett's shoulder to find Jasper  
standing there, looking as magnificent as always. When I look him in the eyes  
I swear, I SWEAR, I saw a hint of jealousy. Nah. Who am I kidding with?  
Emmett finally puts me down and walks away; leaving me alone with Jasper.  
Oh geez.  
"Hey darlin, how are yah today?" He asks genuinely. Oh swoon!  
"I'm… I... ah… um... fine, thanks… uh... you?" I stuttered back. I  
am such an idiot!  
"I'm mighty fine actually, excited about hangin out with everyone  
today." He says, his blue eyes sparkling.  
"That's good." I said, blushing.  
"Come on." He says, grabbing my hand, dragging me to my living room. Of  
course, through this all, I'm on cloud 9.  
"Hey Bella!" Rose squeals, pulling me into a hug. Wow, she was so wrapped  
up in Edward, she thought this was the first time we saw each other today. I  
don't really see the appeal. Don't get me wrong, he is one of my best  
friends, but he is a little self brooding and possessive for my taste.  
(..EDWARD!)  
"Hey Rose!" I smiled back shyly. Just being in the same room with her,  
takes a few hits to your self-esteem. She is tall, with long blonde hair,  
violet eyes, and has curves in all the right places. So basically, she looks  
like a model. And what does she do with a great body like that? She works on  
cars. I don't get her sometimes.  
"Thanks for having us over!" She says sweetly. Rosalie is a very nice  
person, but only towards her 'family'.  
"Hello Bella." Edward says, smiling at me from his seat on my sofa. Edward  
and I have a special type of friendship. I can't even start to explain it.  
Its sorta like, he's my brother, but he isn't overly affectionate like  
Emmett. When we are alone hanging out, we will usually just watch a movie,  
not talking. It isn't awkward between us though. It's a comfortable  
silence. He is very quiet and is a music freak.  
"So, what ya'll wanna do?" Jasper asks, almost making me faint.  
"I say we go and trash the school!" Emmett bellows.  
"No way! And plus, you guys all promised we could watch P.s. I love You  
today; if we ordered Chinese last night, sooo... pop it in!" Alice squeals.  
"But…"Edward started.  
"Edward." Rosalie warned. He shut up.  
Can anyone say whipped!?!  
"Fine." He grumbles pushing the movie into the VCR.  
~Half way through the movie~  
SLAM. SLAM.  
"What was that?" Alice asked; everyone else shrugging.  
"It sounded like car doors." Jasper said.  
Just then Renee and Charlie come in the house slamming the door closed.  
"Bella! Pack up! We're leaving!" Renee yelled, pushing the power button  
on the TV.  
"Hey!" we all chorused.  
"Bella. Now." Renee snapped.  
"What's going on?" I asked getting up, walking into the kitchen, all my  
friends trailing behind me.  
"We're leaving!" Renee screamed harshly from the next room, pulling a  
luggage from the closet.  
"Dad? What's going on? I'm so confused?" I ask Charlie, who is sitting  
at the kitchen table, looking defeated.  
"Bells… your mom and I… we are getting… a… uh… divorce." He  
whispered, looking like a broken man.  
I choke on a sob while I hear my friends gasp from behind me.  
"What? Why? But… huh?" I question, lost.  
"Sweetie… you and your mom are going away." He says quietly looking  
apologetic. So it's Renee's fault.  
"But, I can't leave all my friends!" I sob. I look behind me and find  
them all with tears in their eyes or already crying.  
"It's not an option Bella. Now go pack." Renee says, venom coating her  
words, coming into the room with her bags.  
"But…" I whisper/sob.  
"No." she says glaring at me. I flinch away from Renee and run upstairs,  
not looking my friends in my eyes.  
As I descend up the stairs, I hear 10 footsteps from behind me.  
"Bella!" Jasper yells. I'm going to miss him most.  
"Wait up!" Alice chirps, but crying at the same time. Oh, Alice; I'm  
going to miss her bright mood.  
"Bells?" Emmett booms after me. My big brother.  
"Stop!" Edward yells. How I will miss talking to him about our common  
interests.  
"Hold on!!!" Rose calls, sobbing too. I'm going to miss her caring  
nature.  
I start throwing cloths in my luggage from under my bed, blurry eyed.  
I suddenly feel strong, warm arms wrap around me as I finally give in,  
collapsing to the floor.  
"Oh Jazz, I'm gonna miss you." I say, sobbing harder.  
"Shhh darlin, it's goin to be alright." He whispers, stroking my hair.  
I then feel everyone else join in the embrace.  
By this point everyone is at least shedding a few tears.  
"I'm s-s-s-so-so-oo so-rry guy-s. I'll mi-ss you s-o much-ch. I lo-ve  
you a-ll." I sobbed into my friends. (Translation: I'm so sorry guys.  
I'll miss you so much. I love you all.)  
"Oh Bella." Alice cried loudly.  
"It's… gonna be… ok-ay… we will all… stay in touch… r-right?"  
I said/ asked.  
"Of course Bella!" Jasper answered for her. I never even got a chance to  
tell him that I loved him; now it's too late.  
"I prom-ise… that I'll… one day… come back… I wi-ll. I promise."  
I promised them. And I meant it. Renee can't keep me there forever. Where  
ever there is.  
"You better!" Emmett said laughing, but it came out strained and crackly.  
"I'll miss you guys." I said, finally catching my breath a little.  
"We'll miss you too Bells." Edward said quietly.  
"Thanks. I promise the moment I get to where ever a computer is, I'll  
email you." I said.  
"Darn it Rose! I told you we should have gotten her a cell phone for her  
birthday a month ago. But nooo she just had to have a camera! Now we can't  
even take pictures with her!" Alice said fuming.  
"Ali, calm down. This isn't Rose's fault. Plus, I loved the camera." I  
said quietly, putting my hand on Alice's shoulder.  
She sighed and said, "I know. Sorry Rose." Rosalie just nodded her head,  
but didn't saying anything, probably afraid she would start crying again.  
I went over towards Rose and hugged her. She just hugged me back, no words.  
"Bella! Hurry up!!!" I heard Renee scream from down stairs.  
I give Rose one more squeeze then release her. In the next moment I'm  
engulfed in a giant hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you baby sis!" Emmett says hugging me till I'm blue.  
"Same here big bro." I whisper back.  
"Hey! Share her!" Alice whines.  
I chuckle along with everyone else and get out of his embrace.  
Then once again, I'm attacked around the waist.  
"Oh Bella! Who am I gonna dress up now!?! Rose hates being dressed up! No  
more life sized Barbies!!!" Alice joked around, crying.  
"I'll miss you Ali." I say, hugging her tight.  
"Me too Bells" Alice says, kissing my cheek, and then passing me off to  
Edward.  
Uncharacteristically, he locked me in a large hug and whispered, "If you  
ever need any of us to come beat someone up, don't hesitate to call."  
I laugh and say, "Thanks, I'll miss you lots Eddie."  
"Bye. I'll miss you too." He said, not even correcting me.  
"Bella!" Renee yells, sounding even more agitated.  
"Coming!" I yell, squeezing my eyes tight, fighting off the tears.  
I once again feel the same pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me.  
"I'll miss you darlin." Jasper whispers, so only I can hear.  
"Jazz…me too." I said, starting to cry again.  
"Bella?" Jasper asks quietly again.  
"Yeah?" I answer.  
"I think that I'm in…" He starts, but gets cut off.  
"Bella Now! I am leaving, and you are coming with me! Get down stairs right  
this instant!" Renee screeched.  
I slowly back out of Jasper's arms and stare at all of my friends.  
Alice is cowering into Emmett, sobbing; while Edward is protectively holding  
Rosalie. I then look at Jasper. He is currently pushing his golden locks out  
of his watery brilliant blue eyes. I don't know how I will live without him.  
And without my friends. I'm gonna miss them all so much.  
"Bella I swear!" Renee screamed up the staircase.  
"Bye guys. Love you all. You were the best." I then quickly look away and  
head towards my door. Right before I leave I say, "Take care of Charlie  
okay? This isn't his fault." Then I walk down towards my doom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Written by: Claire (.)  
Shantel (team vampire 456) will be writing the next chapter!!!  
Please leave us a reviews! It will inspire us both! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Must read! chapter 1 writen by .mcCarthy.

Need You Now By Lady Antebellum

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now 

17 years old: JPov

It's a quarter after one in the morning and i'm in bed staring at the ceiling. Since Bella left two years ago wow has it really only been two years it feels like twenty not two, anyway ever since she left i've been having a hard time sleeping at night or anytime a day for that matter. when she left she took everything that i had with her without even realizing she had anything of mine. But she did oh boy did she ever she had my heart and soul and apparently my ability to sleep also. Great and get this none of us have heard a word from her since she left even though she promised, she must have a good reason though. She left in such a hury her mother screaming for her to get ready to leave i didn't even get to tell her i loved her not that it would matter she dosen't love me and even if she did she is millions of miles from here. Never to be seen around here again oh how i miss her.

Ring

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Howdy you got Jasper, speak!"i said into the phone. Wow i was to much awake for it being one in the morning.

"hey Jasper it's me bella just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you the great news i figured you

guys up there would want to know!" oh My gosh it was bella she hadn't forgot about me. wait did she say great news. wait it's one why she alling now oh it don't matter she's calling.

"Bella i can't believe it's you. What's the great news?" i was happy she finally called me yah.

"Well i'm coming back can you believe it i'm coming back to Forks, I'm going to live with Charlie.

Isn't that great i can't wait to tell the others." i could hear the joy in her voice she sounded very very happy over joyed is more like it actually. then it hit me the meaning of what she had just said she was coming back she would be within my reach again i could see her everyday just like old times.

"When will you be back?" i asked. Hoping that it would be soon. Actually soon would not be fast enough for me.

"Well a week i think. i can't wait to be back i've missed you guys so much and you

should see how much i have changed over the years i'm not your shy Bella anymore

can you believe it i can't wait to see how much you have changed."

"Really not shy well that's a shock yeah i can't wait to see this." i could not belive my ears not shy ha!

"oh i have to go i'm still packing see you in a week?"

"Yeah see you then bye." after i hung up i felt sort of empty and happy at the same time she

was coming home to me i would get to hold her in my arms well maybe in my dreams and who

knows maybe i will be able to sleep again after she is back i hope so sleep deprivation is not good for you.

Anyway i had to tell everyone else and that she was coming back to us once again just like she promised.

reveiw please it gives us encouragement.

.mccarthy is writing the next chapter sorry it's sort.


	3. Chapter 3

yeah! we do the SAME thing!

well DUN DUN DUN DUN! HERE IT IS!

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will by Teddy Geiger  
Claire Writing! (Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bpov  
Okay. Deep breathes Bella. You are a strong, independent woman. You can face  
them. You know them. You were all best friends. And hopefully will be once  
again. Yeah… yeah, I can do this!  
(A/N: To get the full effect, check out Bella and her outfit on my page!)  
I'm walking off a plane from 'The Evil Place'. A.k.a. Arizona. It's  
horrid there. It's hot, sticky, and there are a billion sharp cacti  
everywhere. Who would like to live in a place like that?  
Me? I prefer somewhere cool, rainy, and tree populated. Like Forks. And…  
here I am.  
As I go pick up my luggage, I scan the area for my dad and friends. I've  
been talking to them for the past week, and they said that they were going to  
accompany Charlie at the airport.  
I spot a blonde couple that seems to be in their mid 30's, a man hugging a  
woman and child, wearing an army uniform, and finally, a cluster of slightly  
familiar faces.  
There they are. I first see an older version of my dad; crinklier around the  
eyes and with a tad bit more grey hair. Then, the impossibly huger Emmett;  
curlier hair than always. I spot Emm's giant hand intertwined with a small,  
delicate looking person's hand. I notice then that it's Alice. I don't  
even think she grew at all! And are they together now? That would be weird…  
but strangely fitting. Wow! Look at Rosalie! She looks amazing! Usually, I  
would be in search of the nearest cave to hide out in by now, but I know that  
I've changed quite a bit too. Okay… maybe a lot. And of course she has  
some model looking dude's arm wrapped around her waist. Wait… oh my gosh!  
That can't be Edward, can it??? No freaking way man! The years have done my  
friend well. Ha! I always knew they would get together!  
As I'm starting towards them, I simultaneity notice two things at once.  
First, the gapping mouths of everyone my way. And second, Jasper.  
Was it even possible for him to get any more attractive? The answer to that my  
friends is yes… holy freakin crap yes! He got more muscular; still in  
between Emmett and Edward though. Just the way I like it. Tall and lean as  
always; but obviously more so now. His golden locks were slightly darker, but  
definitely still blonde. I couldn't wait till I was closer and could catch a  
glimpse of those beautiful, vibrant blue eyes of his that haunted my dreams.  
I dropped my luggage and started running towards them. As always, Emmett was  
the first to break out of his trance and started running towards me too.  
"Bells!" He boomed, catching me in a giant bear hug. I missed being called  
that.  
"Hey Emm!" I said, beaming like a fool.  
"Thanks for leaving me Emmett!"A bell-like voice chimed teasingly from  
behind us.  
He dropped me and turned toward Alice, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sorry?" He said, using puppy dog eyes.  
"It's okay." She said, kissing him chastely on the lips.  
"Ali!" I screeched, once she looked my way.  
"Bella!!! I missed you so so so so so so so much!" Alice squealed right  
back, hugging me.  
"Me too!" I replied, laughing out of pure bliss.  
"Bella, friend, sista! Come here!" I heard Rose yell, running towards me  
too.  
"Rose!" I said, embracing her.  
"Wow Bella, you look amazing!" she complimented, still hugging me.  
"Yeah Bella, it's a whole new you!" Alice added in.  
"Aw, thanks guys! You both look amazing too!" I thanked them.  
Releasing Rosalie, I get wrapped up in another big hug.  
"Bells, we've missed you!" Edward says grinning down towards me.  
"I've missed you all so much too!" I said, hugging him back.  
"Hey now, what 'bout me?" I hear an amazingly silky southern voice ask.  
Jasper.  
I swallow my fears and let go of Edward.  
Turning around, I held in a gasp. Definitely better up close. What I found  
quite humorous though, was that HE gasped. Not the same little Bella you knew,  
now is it?  
"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.  
"Jazz!" I squealed, and boldly wrapped my arms around him, hugging.  
After getting over the shock, he quickly looped his arms around me too and  
said breathily, "Wow Darlin, you look… beautiful."  
I blushed a deep scarlet, looked up, and said, "Yeah, well I'm not the  
only person that changed. Working out more lately Jazzy? And how tall are you  
now; 6'2?"  
He looked down and chuckled saying, "Actually, 6'3."  
"Geez. And what about the working out thing?" I asked slyly, knowing I  
would make him embarrassed.  
Oh yeah! Do I know him or what!?!  
He blushed slightly and mumbled a yes.  
Laughing hard, I disconnected from our embrace and turned towards where  
Charlie was standing.  
"Ch-DAD!" I yelled, nearly knocking him over in excitement.  
"Hi Bells. Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. What; two months?" He  
asked. Renee would only let Charlie visit, not my friends. And I wasn't  
allowed to go to Forks.  
"No; three actually. I remember you came up the first week I was out of  
school." I answered.  
"Oh, time sure does fly doesn't it?" He said, smiling sadly.  
Don't cry Bella. Don't you dare cry. You are not weak.  
"Yeah, it sure does." I replied back.  
"So," I said turning towards everyone, "What first?"  
Alice, who was holding hands with Emmett and said, "Well, first we are going  
to go help you unpack at home, and then we'll decide from there." Ah, of  
course Ali has a course of action ready.  
"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks." I said, walking over towards Jasper who  
was walking slightly behind the other two couples.  
"So Jazz what's..." I started but gasped.  
"What's the matter with your eyes?" I asked panicked. He had dark black  
circles around his eyes and they didn't seem as bright as before.  
"Oh, just… tired. I haven't gotten much sleep these past few… days."  
He answered blowing it off, looking anywhere but me. He's lying.  
"Why?" I pried. I didn't want to be rude, but I was legitimately  
worried.  
Looking back at me, Jasper said, "It's summer, we only have a week left  
till school. I'm taking advantage of being able to stay up late." He  
finished off with a toothpaste commercial smile.  
See, a few years ago when my confidence was low, I would have fainted. Now,  
I'm a new person! Now… I just catch my breath and my mind blanks out.  
"Here we are!" Alice chirps, breaking me from my Jasper induced daze.  
Shaking my head, I turn towards where Alice was and came to face a yellow  
Porsche.  
"Alice?" I ask softly.  
"Yeah?" She asks beaming.  
"Is… is that yours?" I question giddily.  
"Yep, I got it for my 17th birthday a month ago!" I said proudly.  
Then I explode.  
"Do you even know what you have here? It's a Porsche 911 Turbo! I've  
heard is can go up to 198 miles an hour! That's like 60 mph in 3.4 seconds!  
Its turbocharged 3.6-liter six-cylinder with six-speed-manual or  
five-speed-automatic transmission! It even has adjustable turbine blades that  
alter their plane for faster or slower exhaust pickup! This allows variable  
compressor speeds that funnel optimized boost over a wider range than a  
conventional single-stage turbo could manage, by the way." I was ranting,  
currently opening up the hood, expecting it.  
"Wow." I breathed. After admiring for a few more seconds, I looked up  
towards my friends because they became totally quiet.  
"Guys?" I asked their dumbstruck faces.  
"Bells?" Charlie questioned, incredulously.  
"Hot." Emmett Garbled.  
"Bella? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Alice asked with a confused  
expression on.  
"Hot." Jasper muttered, flabbergasted.  
"Oh Bella, we are gonna have so much fun with this!" Rose squealed.  
"Hot." Edward mumbled, in awe.  
"Pick your jaws up off of the floor and tell me why you're creeping me  
out." I questioned, laughing.  
"Bella… you… cars… and…. Hot…" Jasper stuttered out, making me  
jump for joy

"What he means to say is that we all are pretty shocked that you're a car  
person." Rose explained, smiling like a fool.  
"Yeah, I picked it up over the years." I said casually, jumping into the  
passenger seat.  
"And you picked up a sense of style! Like, I'm soooooo jealous of your  
outfit right now! You look so cute!" Alice squealed, hopping into the  
driver's seat.  
(A/N: once again! If you didn't check out the link on my page for Bella's  
outfit and the new her, do it!!!)  
"Yeah Bella, you've changed. A lot!" Emmett said, squeezing into the  
back seat.  
"Your personality too." Edward added, taking up the small seat next to  
Emmett.  
"Now, all we need to know is… why did you never call, text, email, or  
visit us?" Rose asked boldly, from on top of Edward's lap.  
Keeping my head straight forward, towards Charlie's cruiser, I said, "I  
would like more time to explain, but I can tell you one thing. I NEVER wanted  
to lose contact. It was all Renee."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Done! This was Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen(dot) writing!!!  
Chapter four is all Shantel's! (team vampire 456)  
Please leave us a Review!!! J  
p.s. and don't leave hurtful comments, only helpful or nice ones!  
~Claire 


	4. Chapter 4

somethings changed that i can't quiet put my finger on.

i've been racken my brain wait just a minute

hold on now i'll get it.

lady ant.- love's lookin good on you

* * *

bellas point of veiw:

Woooow totally should have seen that coming i mean i have not talked to them in what almost four years now wow had it been that long already well actually it felt longer, it always does when friends are involved. But right now i was worried about answering Rose's question i mean it was Renees fault well not all her fault i guess my ex-boyfriend Damon might have had something to do with it but i'll tell Ali and Rose about that later in private and not infront of the guys i mean how embarressing well not really but you get the gist.

"Bella answer me please i asked why wouldn"t Renee let you visit, or let us visit you, or at least let you call us i mean we were not that bad were we i mean we were your friends i figured she would understand that at least and besides you hate the heat why would you move to Arizona? I mean gosh so far from here is that all she wanted to get you away from here?" she finally stopped for a breath and i mean finally i thought she was going to die from lack of oxygen.

"Well to start i don't know why but i have a few guesses to answer your questions and i think you'll agree with me after i say them. For your first question the reason i think is because she was scared, scared to let me see you for fear of me wanting to leave her or not so much wanting to leave which she knows that i wanted to do but actually leaving her for good i mean. The second question can best be answered with she needed to get away from the wet because it reminded her of here to much and that was painful i mean she was a mess until she meant Phil, oh wait you dont know about that do you well we will get back to that later what i'm saying is i think she needed a change so Arizona was the best choice for her. Last but not least it wasn't me she was worried about she still loved dad and being close would make her want to go back to him you know what i mean? After the whole he cheated thing she was so not o.k." wow im out of breath. to much to explain. Then for the first time since the car outburst i heard my angel speak.

"Yeah i get what you mean i think your guesses where pretty close if not right on." he said in his adorable little accent. which by the way did i meantion say i love.

"Yes i think you right also bells." awe Emmett you can always count on him.

After alot more talking we dropped the boys off at Emmett's and us girls went to my house to unpack all my clothes. Yippy i can tell them about Damon my totally hot ex that i dumped when i realized that jazz will be the only one for me no matter what happens.

"ok tell us the real reason you didn't call." ali can always tell when i'm holding back on her sometimes i love it but sometimes it gets annoying.

"Wait there's more your kidding me i thought she was being paranoid spill now!" o good old Rose.

"Fine well i told you the main reason but well ok don't thinl bad of me but the other less important reason is that i had a boyfriend in Arizona who's name was Damon and he got upset when i brought up the past because he knew that whatever it was he could not compete with it so he got alittle with drawn at the meantion of anything from the past so i wasn't aloud to call or anything sorry." i really was sorry that i got so caught up in him that i neglected my friends.

"oh a guy was he cute or anything or was he the shy type?"Alice asked

He was Cute and definetly not shy but i don't really want to talk about him ok it's sort of a sore spot." i really was upset

"Yeah fine we understand Bell." Alice is so nice.

"It's fine really we just wish we were there for all these changes you went through i mean look you developed and you have confidence in yourself your not shy and you know you look good but you don't brag your like a saint most girls would die to be you." Rose said with truth in her eyes.

yeah and we get to go to school in a week wait till they get a load of the new bella haha" Alice always there when ya need her.

"okay that's right watch out school here comes the new and improved Bellai was trying not to laugh and snort as i said this alice can be very funny when she wants to which is pretty much always. That was when i realized that i really had some true friends it felt like i had never left and that is how you kmow if someone is your friend.

"So what's this about a guy named Phil?" asked Rose the gossip queen.

Hope you liked it it was longer that time

please review me and Claire like the reviews it encouages us

from team vampire 456 calire is doning the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

And these thoughts I have  
I now claim as mine  
I'm coming home  
Change has been  
Change will be  
Time will tell  
Then time will ease  
Reunion by Collective Soul  
Claire Writing! ( Whitlock (dot) Mason (dot) McCarthy (dot) Cullen )

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bpov.  
After hanging out with Alice and Rosalie for a bit more, they had to head  
home. I decided to go to bed early; so I went downstairs to say goodnight to  
Charlie.

I found him in the living room, watching a football rerun.

"Hey dad, I'm going to sleep now, kay." I said, standing in the living  
room doorway.  
"Could you come here for a second Bells?" He asked, patting the seat next  
to him on the sofa.

Uh oh.

"I know that I have kept this to myself for too many years, and I'm  
assuming that your mother has too. I'm not sure quite how to say this.  
Well…" He trailed off, seeming to be racking his brain for the right  
words.

"Just come out with it, dad." I encourage.  
"Okay… well, I never cheated on your mom, Bella." He blurted out.  
Scowling my eyes I said, "Charlie, I forgave you a long time ago. No need to  
make up lies and stories."

"That's the thing Bells, your mother lied to you. She just said that to  
keep you mad at me. Being you, you graciously forgave me anyways. But she knew  
that if you knew that she was the one who cheated, you would have found some  
way to come back to Forks; to home. But if I told you then, you would have  
refused to see me because you were so mad, and Renee would be all too eager to  
comply with that option." He ranted. I think that's the most I've ever  
heard him talk before.

"But… I don't understand. She never would have." I said; my head  
spinning from all the new information.  
"Bells, did you ever notice how fast Phil came into the picture? She cheated  
on me with Phil." He explained.  
He did arrive into it all very quickly. And she never did seem too devastated  
enough. Maybe Charlie is telling the truth. If I'm being honest, it does  
sound more like a Renee thing than a Charlie thing to do.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and said more softly now, "I know this  
is a lot to dump on you, but I don't think I could live with myself, you  
being here thinking that I would ever do something like that to her. To our  
family."

"Um, okay. Do you mind if I sleep on this a bit?" I ask, rubbing my  
forehead  
"Yeah sure, by all means Bells, sleep well." Charlie said, already gluing  
his eyes back to the game.  
"Night." I mumble. Uh, tomorrow is going to be a LONG day.

~After a week of major shopping, hanging out, and long talks with Charlie~

Bring, Bring, Bring, Br-WHAM!  
I hit my alarm clock so hardly that it toppled to the ground.

"Uhhhh" I whine, sitting up in bed, rubbing my eyes.  
School. High school. Junior year. Whatever you label it; it starts today.

I sit up in my bed and look at my bland room. It's pretty lame. It's still  
the same as always. But honestly, it's not like I'm really going to hang  
out in here. Why spend money on something I'm not gonna use? So I hop out of  
bed and go straight to my bathroom.

~After showering, makeup, and hair~

I walk out of the small bathroom in my towel and head for my closet.  
What to wear, what to wear?  
Do I go funky, modern, classy, or sexy? So many choices… but, I'll have to  
go with modern. Yes, this outfit is perfect; it's just the right  
"reunion" kind of outfit to wear.  
(A/N: Check out her outfit on the link on my page!!!!! Do it!)

So after getting dressed and approving my look in my mirror, I head down the  
stairs.  
Arriving in the kitchen, I see a note on the counter.

Bells~

Your ride arrived late last night.  
Please be safe.

~Dad

Excited to be reunited with my baby; I grab a Poptart, my purse, slip my shoes  
on, and I run out the front door.  
And there she is. My white Peraves Monotracer sitting in the drive way, as  
shiny as always.  
(A/N: Check the link out on my page! It's sweet! And the black one is  
someone else's, look at it too.)

Some people think it's stupid to have a motorcycle in Forks. But you know  
what? That's just because they can't afford a motorcycle like  
mine. Now, I usually can't, but Phil is sorta rich. Bastard. But any who,  
roved motorcycles are sweet.

Pulling on my equally as shiny white helmet, I straddle Delilah (that's her  
name) and step on the gas.  
I make it to the school entrance in 7 minutes flat. Deciding upon making a  
grand entrance for myself, I revved on the engine and bolt into the parking  
lot. Everyone's eyes upon me; I make a sharp turn around a bend out lined by  
cars and do a wheelie. Then I hit the break, parking next to another  
motorcycle. Funny thing was, was that it was the same exact one I owned, just  
in black. I must meet this

person.

To finish off the whole scene, I take my helmet off and let my hair sway  
around me. Then the wolf whistles, whispers, and cat calls start.

"Bella!?!" I hear someone call my name.  
I turn around and see my friends running towards me.

"Is that yours?" Rosalie asks in complete awe.  
"How… but… you…. Motorcycle?" Emmett asks, dumbfounded.  
"Um, yeah?" I answer uncertainly.  
"Wow Bella… wow" Edward compliments stupidly.  
I just smirk back.  
"That was the best entrance of life Bella! You looked so cool! I loved it!  
And your out is adorable! I'm so proud of you!" Alice squeals, hugging  
me.

(A/N: Once again, check out her outfit and the motorcycles on my page! P.s. I  
know some of you may not like A/Ns in the middle of the story, but that's  
the way I write. Sorry.)

"Howdy Bella." I hear a silky southern voice say from behind me.  
"Wow, someone actually greeted me." I say smiling, turning towards Jasper;  
to find him leaning against the other Monotracer.

"You might not want to lean against that Jazz. Whoever owns it, might get  
mad." I say, looking around for anyone who looked livid.  
"Now why would I get mad at myself?" He asks playfully.  
"Wait. That's yours?" I ask speechless. Oh dear God, please, please,  
please don't let me be drooling.  
"Yep, my parents bought it for me a month ago since they were going on a  
business trip." He explained, looking slightly sad. Note to  
self: ask about that later.

"Wow, that's so cool! Now I finally have someone to ride around with! Oh,  
and we can even race!" I said, getting excited.  
"Sure." He said happily. Hopefully he is happy about having something in  
common with me, or hanging out with me. And not imagining beating me. That  
kind of blemishes the fairy tale a bit.

Ding!

"Hey guys, that's the first bell. Better not be late to the first period,  
of the first class, of junior year!" Alice said.  
"Okay, uh, does anyone have English with Mr. Langelli first period?" I  
ask. I hope someone does.  
"Yah, I do." The amazingly familiar southern voice I love says.

Yes! Halleluiah! Thank you lucky stars! Today is the GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Cool" I say casually and wave goodbye to my other friends, who already  
started walking away.  
"Well, it's just you and me now. Which way to english?" I question  
Jasper, turning towards him.  
"Right this way Darlin." He says, walking in front of me, leading.

But while he walked past me I say, "You now Jazz, you seem to have gotten a  
lot more sleep this week."  
He noticeably stiffens his walk a bit, but doesn't stop.

"Yah, I reckoned that I shouldn't stay up too late this last week since we  
were startin school." He explains. Righttttt.  
"Yeah, okay Jasper." I say, letting him know that I know he's lying.

It's just then that I notice we were going to walk in the doors. I take a  
few larger steps and catch up to Jazz.  
Taking my hand encouragingly he says, "Hey, Calm down Darlin, it'll be  
okay. Everyone'll luv yah. I know I do." He said, than stiffened  
from next to me.

I was a bit too nervous to read into it, so I just said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just a bit paranoid."

Taking one more deep breath and giving myself a mental pep talk, I squeeze  
Jasper's hand, signaling that I was ready to go in.  
Still holding my hand, he opens the door to the school and drags me through  
it.

But I don't want others thinking I'm some scared little girl though; so I  
walk straight, lift my chip up, and squeeze Jasper's hand to  
make sure he knows that I couldn't do it without him. And honestly, I  
couldn't.

Starting down the hall, the whispers once again begin.

"Omigosh! Is she going out with Jasper Whitlock?!?!"

"Dude, she's easily a perfect 10."

"So hot."

"She can do better."

"Jasper is just being nice; he would never stoop that low."

And many more like that.  
Jasper, sensing my distress, pulls me along faster through the halls, till we  
come right outside a door.

"Are you okay?" He whisper asks.  
Cracking a smile, I whisper back, "Yeah, I'm good. That was horrid  
though."

I look into his vibrant less tired looking blue eyes and give him a full blow  
out smile.  
His eyes then grow wide and he sucks in a breath. Is he okay?  
Suddenly, he shakes his head. He then gives me a small smile and leads me into  
the room, still holding my hand, while the second bell rings.

Made it just in time." Jasper says, pulling me towards a table that could  
fit two more people. He sat on the edge, while I sat next to him and a tall  
girl with stylish glasses on.

Gaining a confidence boost, Jasper being next to me, I introduce myself,  
"Hey, I'm Bella."  
The girl looks away from the only other person at the table, a boy, and turns  
towards me.

"Oh hi, I'm Angela. Nice to meet you. I hope you find the transition easy,  
since your new and all." She says kindly.  
"Thanks. Actually, I lived here my whole life up until three years ago, but  
I'm back now." I explain.  
"That must be nice, already knowing people. I moved here last year, and  
didn't know anyone. But it went fine for me. Do you remember Ben?" she  
asks, pointing towards the short boy next to her. "He has been in this town  
since he was two."

He was always a nice person. Very shy, but nice.

"Yeah I do." I lean forward to get a better glimpse of an older looking  
Ben, saying," Hey Ben, long time no see."  
"Um, do I know you?" He asked; his brow furrowing.

"Bella." I say, hoping it helps him out a bit.  
Then his eyes bug out.  
"Bella? Wow, your back. And you've changed… a lot." He said,  
astonished.  
Laughing I say, "Yep and thanks I guess."

"Class, class! Settle down. Take your seats and be quiet please. I need to  
take attendance." Mr. Langelli says, walking into the

classroom.

Smiling once more at Angela and Ben, I turn towards Jasper.  
"Don't get stressed out Darlin. It's only the first day." Jazz say  
soothingly, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Okay class, welcome back. I hope you all had a great summer. Before we hit  
the books, I would like to introduce the new people. First, we have Hannah  
Fritz."

The other new girl, Hannah, stood up and waved shyly, then quickly sat back  
down.

"And we have Isabella Swan." He announces, making everyone in the class  
scan for their former classmate; their eyes moving right past me.  
Confidently, I take a deep breath, and then stand up. "Hi. Oh, and I prefer  
Bella." I said, then sat right back down to Jazz.  
Many people started whispering once again, but the teacher quickly got a hold  
of the class.

I look up to Jasper, to evaluate his expression. He was already staring down  
at me proudly.  
I smiled, biting my lip in habit, and blushed. Once again, he seemed  
distracted for a moment, but then came back and smiled a perfectly white proud  
smile.

"Attention up here Mr. Whitlock and Miss Swan. You can flirt all you want  
after class." The teacher chastened, making me blush and quickly turn  
forward.  
The teacher went back to explaining the rules for the year, while I decided to  
sneak a glance at Jazz.  
When I looked up, I noticed a hint of a blush on his cheeks too. At least  
I'm not the only one.

"I would like to announce that the seats you are sitting in now will be your  
seats for the rest of the year." The teacher said. Yes!  
Thank you Mr. Langelli, maybe he's not all that bad.

"Now, for today's class work, I would like you all to write a poem. It can  
be about anything, but make it eleventh grade level please. And I want this by  
the end of the class. Good luck." He finished off. Okay, scratch that,  
he's that bad. I love poetry and all, but on the first day! Really?

"Geez." Jasper said from beside me, gaining my attention. "I can't  
write a good enough poem in one class period." He said, looking nervous.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jazz. You've always been good at these  
poetry assignments." I complimented.  
"You've always been better." He said back.  
"Well, if we both don't get started, it won't matter who is better." I  
said, turning towards my own paper.

~20 minutes later~

"Okay class, before you turn this in, I would like you to read it to the  
person on your right. Give each other some constructive criticism." Mr.  
Langelli instructed.

Anxiously, I turn to Jasper and ask, "Um, do you want to go first?"  
Sitting up straight in his chair and facing me, he said, "No. You can.  
Ladies first."  
I would have been impressed but, "Your just letting me go first so you can  
postpone saying yours."  
"So?" He chuckled.  
"Uhhh, fine. Um, I didn't name mine though." I said.

"Blur my eyes and faces change  
Loving smiles to frightening grins  
Squint hard enough and grasses turn  
From palest lime to greens that burn  
I blur my eyes and people seem  
However dark or bright I deem  
I am a victim, I am a muse  
I am whatever role I choose."

Once I'm done reciting it, I look up into the awed face of Jasper.  
"Like it?" I ask.  
"Yeah, of course! That was amazing Bella!" Jazz said enthusiastically, his  
sparkling blue eyes wide in astonishment.  
Blushing, I say, "Thanks. Now it's your turn."

"How am I supposed to follow up that?" He questions, running his hand  
through his golden locks.  
"I'm sure it's great Jazz." I smile with anticipation.

"Okay." He breaths, "Here I go."

"It's called "River Life".  
Swiftly and softly  
The rain starts to fall  
The mountain, the young river  
It's a bumpy ride  
Over rocks, over hills  
It's starting to get wider  
A waterfall  
Through forests and trees,  
Started to flow more slowly  
Starting to meander  
No rocks  
Now all tributaries  
Flood plains and meanders,  
And finally the sea."

"So?" he asks self-consciously.

"What did I tell yah Jazzy? It was great! Very… uh… poetic." I  
compliment, chuckling.

"I love that." He says.

"Huh? What?" I ask curiously.

"Jazzy. That yah call me that. Only you call me that. I guess you're the  
only one that can get away with though." He said, his brilliant blue eyes  
seeming to spark with lightening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

AND END! Just the chapter though. Not the story!  
This was Whitlock(dot)Mason(dot)McCarthy(dot)Cullen!  
Shantel (team vampire 456) is writing the next chapter!  
Please give us your input! :)

~Claire 


	6. Chapter 6

This is Shantel or team vampire 456 writing this chap.

hope you like it it took me a while to write so you better and thanks for the reveiws:

Team James 123, heKnadiez Cullen, Shirbells Whitlock Swan, .Hale., oOPriOo,

beffy-beffy 123, DanielaBaudelaireHale ,roza, henrylover94, NyT oNyX, kk1999, wendy1969,

spoiledgrl881.

Thanks for reveiwing apprecate it.

* * *

Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me

I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
And maybe I could've made you believe

**Lady Antebellum  
All We'd Ever Need lyrics**

* * *

Bpov

(same class just seconds after the last chap took place.)

"Really you like it when i call you Jazzy? I always thought you hated it when people called you that!" i asked mostly because i wanted to see what he would say to it.

"Well i don't like anyone else calling me that your the only one who can even get remotely close to calling me that." after he said it he looked like he wanted to take it back like he had said more than he intended to say, and i swear he blushed again. Wow do i really have that affect on him he has been blushing all day. That is when i decided to tease him well even more than i already am that is. Ha ha!

"So i'm the only one who can call you that huh? i must be really special to you then. Because as i recall not even Emmett is aloud so that must mean i beat him to huh i must be very very special to you!" ha ok that was alittle mean i'm torturing him i guess i'll lighten up i mean we are just friends.

"Yeah you are my best friend so i guess you are very important to me all my friends are important to me." man he was good.

"really ....."

Ding Ding Ding

crap the bell had to ring just then all well lunch yeah.

"Darlin we really should get to lunch." and then he pulled out my chair for me awwwe how sweet and very kind of him. Who says chivalry is dead jazz here is living proof.

-----------at the lunch room 5 mintues later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey guys how was the first day back since the only class i have you guys in isn't till the end of the day with the exception of Jazz here who is in every single one of them. Gosh i'm going to get sick of him." i said jokingly.

"Really i can asked to get switched if you want me to if your really going to get sick of me i can get my schedule changed no problem." awe he really did sound hurt i had not meant to gosh.

"Jazzy i really did not mean it i was just.........." then someone shouted Bells and i turned around to see wait no it can't be he can not be here no way someone is playing a joke on me this can not be D.. D..Damon no way.

"Bella i found you although your not to hard to find you stick out like a sore thumb. Well a beautiful sore thumb to say the least." he said well more like yelled he always did talk loud.

"hi Damon i was not expecting to see you here. Why are you here anyway i mean shouldn't you be in school? Oh wait a minute school in Arizona doesn't start for two more weeks, But still why are you here?" i asked quite puzzled.

"Well i came to visit my girlfriend of course. You have not returned any of my phone calls or txts or anything i was getting worried." we broke up didn't we i thought we did but he never was one to handle goodbyes good he might have blocked me out when i said it to him.

"wait a minute darlin you have a boyfriend from arizona? Why didn't you tell us? i mean you didn't just not tell me did you ( he looked at Ali and Rose great) i mean you would have told me right?" awe man i hurt him i could see it is his face he was upset man i keep upsetting him what do i do the guy i thought i broke up with and the guy i love in the same room and one or the other is going to be hurt but i care about them both what to do what to do?

"Who is this punk Belly who is he and why did he just call you darlin?" he said getting in Jazz"s face oh great that was not a smart move if they got into it Jazz would win he was alot stronger than Damon. I mean he's smaller but looks can be deciving.

"Well i'm her friend Jasper and if you don't get out of my face your gonna have a broken nose and by the way she hates being called belly." wow i better break this up quick.

"Guys knock it off now! Damon and i are not going out i told you like a month ago that we were over Damon!" after i said it i watched his face for a reaction and got it after it sunk in he went from mad to upset. I felt bad after that but he was goin to hurt Jazz my Jazz. Ok so maybe not my Jazz but a girl can always hope can't she?

"W...W...What were not going out anymore? When did you tell me this? I didn't know." he said and i felt bad for him but i also felt hurt that he had tuned me out when i told him that we were over. When i told him that he wasn't the guy for me, when i told him that my heart already belonged to someone else even though they didn't know that they had it but that is besides the point. That my point was that it was not fair to him for me to keep pretending that it was him i loved and not the guy from my past and if he had been listening i had told him that i did not want him coming after me. So now because he didn't listen to me i have to give this speech all over again i have to do what i found hard the first time a second time. So i pulled him aside while all me friends were looking at me and he was frozen in shock and did what i had to do.

"No Damon we are not going out anymore and i did tell you this about three weeks before i left for here. Now since you were not listening to me before i guess i have to do this again." i sighed and keep going "Damon i have to break up with you it is not fair to you and i'm sorry i lead you on but my heart already belongs to another guy i am so sorry Damon but i can't keep using you like this it feels so wrong and i don't want to hurt you but i'm sorry i just can't not anymore. But before you go i do want to say one more thing thank you. Thank you for boosting my confidence, Thank you for making me feel beautiful and for everything else you did for me i will never forget it." if that was hard for me i know how hard it was for him but what was i to do.

"It's that guy in there isn't it that Jasper guy? You really don't have to answer that i already know the answer. Thanks for being honest with me i apprecate it alot." and with that he turned to leave but in the doorway he turned back and said "Don't wait to long to tell him ok. at least do that for me." then he was gone and the bell rang for our next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------after school ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ninth period, the class we all had together we walked to our cars or in mine and jazz's case motorcycles. We had all parked next to each other so we got to talk as we got ready to leave and we made plans to go to dinner the that night and then go to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Then after us girls were having a sleep over at alice"s house, but first i had to ask Charlie if i could go since it was a school night, and after what he said i didn't know if i wanted to ask him. I mean i was told he cheated and now i'm told what is apparently the truth that Renee was the one to cheat. I mean Phil did come into the picture really fast but i just thought that was because my mom was hurting and that she needed someone. But i guess deep down i knew something was wrong i mean hurting or not three weeks is not enough time to already have your boyfriend. Who you meant in a store down the road, and came by the house to pick her up for a date te next night. Ok thinking about it Charlie is telling the truth it wasn't him it was her and tonight before we leave i was going to call her and give her a piece of my mind i mean i deserve to get to do that at least right?

I got on my motorcycle and i desided last minute that i was going to go to La Push and visit Jake who i have not seen in well a year before i left so 4 years now i guess him and the mason's did not get along so i quit going down but we were still friends and i was going to visit him no matter what.

As i pulled into the driveway Jake opened the door and looked at the motorcycle that was sitting in his drive and then he turned to look at the girl on it me. The girl who until 2 years ago could barly walk let alone drive a motorcyle for pete sake, and asked "Can i help you with something miss?" awe he didn't reconize me.

"Hey Jake long time no see ah." i could feel tears welling up in my eyes and told myself i was not going to cry.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name. Wait a mintue Bella, Bella is that you or am i imagining things? he asked and that did it the tears pored over my eyelids and i was crying.

"Yeah it's me Jake how are you doing? I missed you, it has been way to long and..." a sob broke lose and his arms were around me holding me while i was cryin gand i was so upset i didn't even realize how embarressed i should be right now. After i was done he said.

"wow Bells you hve changed alot havn't you i didn't even reconize you and that is pretty bad. Oh were are my manners do you want ot come inside and catch up?" not trusting my voice i nod my head and we go inside and i don't know how long it was but we laughed and talk and made fun of each other and it was just like old times then i looked at the clock and realized that i should get going so i said my goodbyes and went back out to my motorcycle and went home to ask charlie if i could go and to call Renee.

--------------------------------------------------after getting home----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah can i go to dinner and a movie with the guys and then from there go to Alice's house for a sleepover? i asked him when we got home.

"Sure Bells. What time you meeting them?" he asked.

"Well Jasper is going to pick me up and then we are meeting everyone else at the restuant.O.k? i had to ask it was respeckful.

'Yeah sure bell."

"kay i'm going to go upstairs and use the phone." and with that i walked up the steps to call Renee a phone call that i was deffently not looking forward too.

"Hello" that was Renee

"Hi mom." why am i being nice is what i want to know.

"Hello Bella is that you."

"Yeah it is me but this may not be a good phone call for you i just want to say that i know that it was you who cheated not dad so you know what i think you are low and just plain jerkish breaking up the family like that, that is just wrong and if there was any chance of me coming back it is gone just wanted to let you know ok goodbye." and with that i hung up hopin gi left my mark on her. i then went to get ready Jasper would be here in twenty mnutes and i had to look my best.

* * *

**thank you that is Chapter 6 hope you liked it, it was longer than the other chaps i wrote and i hope you like it **

**writen by shantel or team vampire 456**

**Claire or . will be writing the next chapter good luck Claire have fun and readers hope you enjoy are story and please reveiw it encourages us and you will get mentioned from now on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone i know u were expecting Claire, but you got me.

Sorry but Claire is leaving the site she is breaking free. So you are stuck with me for the rest of the story.

Although i am having help coming up with wat to do next. Imwiththeunicon is helping me with that when i get stumped

and don't know wat to do. Thanks!

Thank you all who reviewed it will really help me.

oOPrioo, xxxBaby Girlxxx, kk1999, Nty OnYx. Thank you! Also a shout out to all of you guys who have been waiting

for the next chapter thanks for being so patient. So here it is the seventh chapter in this story.

You always thought that i was stronger.

I swore to you that i would never fall apart.

I may have failed but i have loved you from the start.

Secondhand serenade- Fall for you

Bpov:

I ran up the staires and raided my closet for the perfect outfit, nice and dressy but still casual. I found the perfect one a t-shirt with hot pink and black design on it, a pair of my favorite jeans, and a pair of pink pumps. Then i grabbed my duffel bag and pack some more clothes, pajamas, and my bathroom bag and headed down staires. When my foot hit the last step the doorbell rang, i ran to answer it. There behind the door was my ride to the restuarant, Jasper. It didn't matter how many times i saw him his beauty still blew me away.

"Hey are you ready to go I let the car on so it would be warm." he stated in his southern accent.

"Yeah i am. Let me just go say goodbye to Charlie ok?" i asked him as not to be rude.

"Deffinetly darlin' why would i have a problem with you sayin goodbye to your dad?" he said while tryin not to laugh.

"ok be right back." i replied.

-a few minutes later -

"Ok let's go" i said and moved to the car while he followed me. I got in the passenger side of his blue metalic colbalt 360 and we speed anyway. He was really quite and wouldn't talk i was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him and was gonna ask but he seemed deep in thought. After a while the silence became awkward and i desided to brake the ice.

"What are you thinking about? You won't even talk that is not like you what is wrong?" i demanded.

"Nothin is wrong i just thought you would enjoy some silence before the big bumbardment. I mean you know everyone is going to have questions about what happened today at lunch, including me. Now the question is are you willing to give us all the full story." he said and he put an enfissis on all of us meaning he knew i had already told Alice and Rose now he wanted the story. I couldn't blame him i would be curious to if one of my friends moved away and came back transformed like i did. I also felt really bad about earlier and could Damon have been anymore forgiving. I guess i should tell Jasper soon i mean he was right i do owe him that at least to tell Jasper that i like him. I'll do it soon not tonight though at least one more good night before he finds out.

"Yes i am ready to tell all of you guys the story of the new and improved me." and with that we said nothing else the entire ride.

-after ariving and getting settled-

"So who wants to hear the story of how i became the new and improved me?" i asked hoping no one would say anything. Which proved wrong they all said they wanted oh well here goes nothing.

"Ok so it stared with being the new girl in phonix... and then i meant Damon andhe liked me and i thought he was really cute so when he asked me out i said yes. That was another step to boosting my confidence and soon i was really confident in myself. The clumsiness just went away with the new found confidence and the new me was born. That is my story by the way how was dinner?" i told them the whole story as we ate our food and now it was time to go.

"Mine was good" said Ali. I can always count on her.

"Yeah ok lets go we got a slumper party to get to girls." Rose reminded us.

"ok you girls go ahead i will get the bill" Emmett volunteered. Then we all went out to the cars and i was about to get in to Rose's car when Jasper asked if he could talkt to me.

"Um i just wanted to tell you that i.. i..lo..i lo...i think you stepped in gum let me get it off for you." he stuttered then reached down to get gum off my shoe but i was still wondering as Alice, Rose, and Me left the restuart and headed to Ali's house.

Ok sorry really short but this is just a filler as you can see nothing happened sorry next chap will be long and full of action thanks for everything your writer team vampire 456 or Shantel thanks again to all the reveiwers plz review ppl.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't you see all we can become

we can shine like the sun if we believe

two stars are brighter than one.

tess taylor- two stars

(after ariving at alice's house)

**Bpov**

**"Okay girls lets play truth or dare." Alice stated.**

**"Great i love truth or dare. Plus we can get some info. out of Bella." Rose agreed happily. **

**"Sure why not i love spilling my guts to people." i said sarcastically.**

**"Okay i'll go first." rose said. " Truth or Dare. " this was only for show of course Ali almost always picks dare. "Alice i dare you to put a pie in the principal's face Monday at school."**

**"fine i will. Rose truth or dare?" she asked.**

**"Dare." they are brave they like dares.**

**" Okay well i dare you to kiss edward." she said followed by an evil laugh.**

**"Hey that is mean, fine." she said pouting. " Bella truth or dare?"**

**"Ummm... Truth." i said a little shaky.**

**(sitting outside the window)**

**Jpov**

**i can't believe i went along with this. **

**We shouldn't be spying on their slumber party it was wrong.**

**But i was about to find something out about bella i don't know what it was yet but we'll see. **

**k bell how do you really feel about Jasper?" she asked and had an evil smile on her face. Wait did she just say what i think she said! All my senses were on high now i was about to find out how bella feels about me finally! **

** "dude calm down you'll fall in the window and we will be in alot of trouble." Edward whispered.**

**"fine fine." i whispered back.**

**Bpov **

**"ummm... I..I don't know what you mean." i said.**

**" i mean do you like him as a friend or more than that?" rose asked again.**

**"Well you guys promise you won't say anything?" they shoke there heads yes so i continued. " i more than like him i think i love him." **

**As soon as i got it out of my mouth i heard someone scream she loves me she really loves me and after that Edward, Emmett, and to my horified eyes Jasper Fell through the half open window. Then Edward muttered nice going lover boy to jasper and that was it.**

sorry it was so short. and sorry for the big gap in writing but i am going through a ruff patch in my life and am alittle confused i need some insirpation if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to share. plz it is really apprecatied. thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Jpov

"Oh crap! Oh no! This so did not happen right, Edward?" I asked feeling panicked even though I was very positive that it did. I know for sure that I fell through the window and knocked the guys through to. I also know that we are going to be killed, but best of all I think I know she loves me!

"Yes lover boy it did just happen and we are dead dork." Edward replied.

"No... No... No... No... This did not just happen you didn't hear anything! You didn't, you couldn't have!" I heard Bella plea loudly. I felt sorry, we shouldn't have been here I should've never come to this. She's upset now and it's all my fault what have I done.

"No Bella we didn't hear anything, that's why we fell we were trying to hear better all I heard was the word friend being used we don't even know who you were talking about. I promise I'm sorry we were snooping Bells." I said ashamed. With that I motioned for the guys and before anyone could reply to anything, I headed for the door. No one tried to stop us as we left, and I don't blame them I would hate us to. Why did we do this?

"Jasper you moron why did you jump you ruined it all, we could have all known how are chicks felt?" both guys yelled at once.

I blew I couldn't take it they didn't even know how I felt. "YOU MAY NOT KNOW BUT I DO AND I JUST RUINED IT SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME. IM GOIN TO HAVE TO SAY I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HER SO AS TO SAVE MY DIGNITY, AND AFTER TONIGHT SHE DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE TRUST ME SHE WAS MAD! I KNOW WHEN SHE IS PAST FIXING WE WILL BE FRIENDS AND ONLY THAT NOW SO DON'T BLAME ME I BLAME MYSELF ENOUGH!" I screamed. They looked shocked, but I couldn't bring myself to care I had just ruined everything even if she did care and wasn't just kidding she sure as heck didn't love me anymore. The sad thing is I have no one to blame but myself if I would have just stayed home, I knew it was wrong to snoop it's my fault. With that I headed home, and for the first time since Bella had come back I couldn't sleep a wink.

Bpov

I watched him walk out the door, and I was so mixed up in my many emotions I couldn't or wouldn't stop him. I am mad but upset at the same time now no matter how I feel about him I could never tell him we will forever be friends. Besides who am I kidding he doesn't love me, why would he, he could have any girl I don't stand a chance. I got up from my spot on the floor and got my coat. I was headed for the door when I heard Rose.

"Bella don't leave it will all be ok, he said he didn't hear anything so don't worry." She said with worry in her voice.

"Thanks Rose but I would rather go home and think I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said. I really was sorry I couldn't stay but I really needed to go think and see what I was going to do. I know I'm not bad looking and my new found confidence helps that a lot. So I may not be able to be with Jasper but I can always be with some other guy. No I love him; ugh I don't know what to do if I knew how he felt. But he made it pretty clear he didn't earlier, I mean he was so indifferent.

When I got home, Charlie was sound asleep on the couch with the television on. Good old Charlie never going to change a bit. Then I think back to the night I left how sad he was and how my mom made me believe he was the bad guy. But I also remember having to say goodbye to all of my friends, they barely got to say goodbye and jasper I mean I love the rest of them but he, well he was the one I regretted leaving the most. He... he was going to say something that night right before Renee's last threat to come get me herself he was trying to get something out before I was rushed into the night, what was it? What was he going to say? Why did I just remember this now? I have so many questions but… I mean how do I ask him after tonight? It was how many years ago I mean what would I say, dang I wish I had more guts. Those were the questions running through my head when I went to sleep, and that was exactly what I dreamed about.

Sorry it has taken so long for me to write things have been going on and I have had major writers block I hope you like the new chapter let me know. The next is coming soon sorry for the cliffhanger the next chapter will have the dream I promise. This is just a filler chapter. By team vampire 456.


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov

(Flash back to the night I left, halfway through the movie)

SLAM! We were watching the movie and the next thing you know the car doors are slamming outside. "What was that?" Alice asked scared.  
"It sounded like car door." Jasper said.  
Just then Renee and Charlie come in the house slamming the door closed.  
"Bella! Pack up! We're leaving!" Renee yelled, pushing the power button on the TV.  
"Hey!" we all chorused.  
"Bella. Now." Renee snapped.  
"What's going on?" I asked getting up, walking into the kitchen, all my friends trailing behind me.  
"We're leaving!" Renee screamed harshly from the next room, pulling a luggage from the closet.  
"Dad? What's going on? I'm so confused?" I ask Charlie, who is sitting at the kitchen table, looking defeated.  
"Bells… your mom and I… we are getting… a… uh… divorce." He whispered, looking like a broken man.  
"What? Why? But… huh?" I questioned, lost.  
"Sweetie… you and your mom are going away." He says quietly looking apologetic. So it's Renee's fault.  
"But, I can't leave all my friends!" I sob. I look behind me and find them all with tears in their eyes or already crying.  
"It's not an option Bella. Now go pack." Renee says, venom coating her words, coming into the room with her bags.  
"But…" I whisper.  
"No." she says glaring at me. I flinch away from Renee and run upstairs, not looking my friends in my eyes.  
As I descend up the stairs, I hear 10 footsteps from behind me.  
"Bella!" Jasper yells. I'm going to miss him most.  
"Hold on!" Rose calls, sobbing too. I'm going to miss her caring  
nature.  
I start throwing cloths in my luggage from under my bed, blurry eyed.  
I suddenly feel strong, warm arms wrap around me as I finally give in,  
collapsing to the floor.  
"Oh Jazz, I'm going to miss you." I say, sobbing harder.  
"Shhh darling, it's going to be alright." He whispers, stroking my hair.  
I then feel everyone else join in the embrace.  
By this point everyone is at least shedding a few tears.  
"I'm sorry guys. I'll miss you so much. I love you all." I sobbed into my friends. sorry guys.  
"Oh Bella." Alice cried loudly.  
"Bella!" Jasper said. I never even got a chance to tell him that I loved him; now it's too late.  
"I promise… that I'll… one day… come back… I will. I promise." I promised them. And I meant it. Renee can't keep me there forever. Where ever there is.  
"I'll miss you guys." I said, finally catching my breath a little.  
"We'll miss you too Bells." Edward said quietly.  
"Darn it Rose! I told you we should have gotten her a cell phone for her  
birthday a month ago. But no she just had to have a camera! Now we can't even take pictures with her!" Alice said fuming.  
"Ali, calm down. This isn't Rose's fault. Plus, I loved the camera." I said quietly, putting my hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"I'll miss you Ali." I say, hugging her tight.  
"Me too Bells" Alice says, kissing my cheek.  
"Bella!" Renee yells, sounding even more agitated.  
"Coming!" I yell, squeezing my eyes tight, fighting off the tears.  
Then strong arms were being wrapped around me. "I'll miss you darling." Jasper whispers, so only I can hear.  
"Jazz…me too." I said, starting to cry again.  
"Bella?" Jasper asks quietly again.  
"Yeah?" I answer.  
"I think that I'm in… I think that I might be…" he starts but is interrupted by Renee's screaming. What was he going to say I know this is a dream, this already happened and I'm not going to get an answer but I have to know? What was he going to say that night was it I love you or was he simply going to say he misses me again? Man I hate that she interrupted him now I will never know then all of a sudden the background noise was filtered out of the dream and I hear jasper say. "I think that I'm in… I think that I'm in love with you Bella." Is that really what he said or is that just me wishing that he said that to me. I guess the only way to know is to ask, but I don't think I can do that. With that thought I woke from my sleep. I had so many questions and so few answers, I guess I will have to find out, thank god for my dream.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I TRIED SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD REVIEW PLEASE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. TEAM VAMPIRE 456 


End file.
